Vincent
by Lazlobane
Summary: Two of stories of the life of Vinnie, Stephanie Plum's cousin. One a one shot. The other's an entire story with several chapters where we see a more peaceful Vinny in which he partners with a serious Albert Kloughn. You won't regret it. To get a better feel for this Vinnie I suggest reading my other oneshot, Boys Will be Boys. Side note: Adult concepts. Not for children.
1. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

The club was loud and grody, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol a heavy blanket over the people sitting and walking around. The rhythmic beat of the music(Closer by NIN) was pumping and everybody was wired, even now, at midnight.

* * *

Vincent Plum looked around, searching. He made eye contact with a girl at the bar who smiled as she looked him over. He smirked and looked away, unimpressed.

 _Where the hell are you, Star? Lucy's probably already pissed that I'm not home yet._

He'd been careful to shed his cloak, forgoing his pointy shoes and skintight suit as well as the chains, rings, and hair gel. He rubbed his chest.

 _But I couldn't get rid of all the fake tan. I look like a freaking oompalumpla._

He scanned the place again, the dim lights and smoke making it difficult to see well.

Suddenly an announcement went off as a bellowing voice said,

 _"And now, ladies and gentlemen, for the main attraction...Staaaarla Wickedd!"_

Vinnie quickly turned around as the lights dimmed even more, focusing on the stagelights centered on a single figure who stepped out of the gaudy purple, sequined curtains.

The crowd went wild as she performed. Bills were tossed on stage and more than one drunkard made an attempt at groping.

* * *

After the performance ended, he made his way through the floor to the dressing room. As soon as he stepped inside he was accosted by the girls (and quite a few male dancers as well). They crowded around and made grabs at him. He batted them away.

"Hey, hey! I'm only here to see Star."

"Gee Vinvin!," said Electra, "You don't come visit us anymore! We get lonely without you!" The others murmured in agreement. He walked past them.

"Sorry, I'll come visit soon okay? I'm going to Star's." A chorus of boos followed him as he made his way.

Electra was beautiful but, contrary to popular belief, he had no inclination towards men.

* * *

The door was adorned with a golden star-shaped plaque.

 _Very Hollywood._

Without knocking he opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind him.

Inside, a very startled, and almost entirely nude, Star turned and attempted to cover herself. As soon as she realized who it was, though, she relaxed and sat on a fluffy, pink couch nearby.

"You scared me to death Vincent! How naughty of you to enter without knocking!" Her platinum blond curls seemed to stand on end as she said it.

He stepped farther into the room and spoke, his black eyes intense as he gazed at her. "You know what I want. We left off with some unfinished business last time." He took a few more steps towards her.

She looked up at him through her long false lashes and stood up. Her hips swung as she made her way towards him, her breasts, only adorned with pasties, stayed perfectly perky. The only other articles of clothing she wore were five inch gold lamé heels and a matching, miniscule, thong.

She made her way over and plastered herself all over him. He stayed still, his eyes unflinching. She purred, "Hmm, unfinished business eh? Well, well, you really are naughty aren't you." She chuckled and looked into his face. His dark eyes glowed dangerously and she said, "I wonder what your wife would have to sa-AARRGGHH!"

She quickly jumped away and looked down at herself. Her right breast was bare and starting to turn pink. She looked back at him.

In between the tips of his thumb and index finger was her pastie. He looked at it with disgust and let it fall to the floor.

 _Disgusting_.

He looked at her and his eyes narrowed slowly. Then, swiftly, like a snake, he pushed her against the wall, his movements fluid. He grabbed a fistful of heavily hairsprayed locks and forced her face towards his.

"Lets not play, I don't have a lot of patience right now," he leaned down next to her and his lips brushed her ear as he said, "You know exactly what I want."

She shivered.

"Yes, okay, I got it Vinnie! I remember now. I'm sorry! I won't play around anymore!"

As quickly as he'd grabbed her, he let go and took a few steps back.

Looking shaken she put on a satin robe and went to take a seat on the sofa again and lit up a cigar. She look a long drag before she spoke again.

"Talk," said Vinnie silently.

"I got it already, geez! You didn't have to be such a brute you know?"

 _A brute eh?_

He looked her over and raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'd believe that if you weren't half hard Star. You've always been a glutton for punishment though, haven't you?" He smirked as Star turned crimson and secured the robe more tightly on 'her' netherregions.

She chuckled. "I'll give you the info you heartless blackmailer." She stabbed the cigar in his direction. "You need to be careful with this guy Vin. A lot of these guys are real bad news, actually. I understand that you're trying to look out for Lucille but it doesn't change the facts. You should've never married a girl who's father has so many enemies. But that's just the opinion of an exotic dancer. Hah."

Vincent held out his hand. Rolling her eyes she handed him a heavy manila folder. She smiled proudly as he flipped it open and looked over the contents. His lips twitched into a smile and he looked over at her.

"Good work." She glowed with the praise.

"It only took me a week too! Valentino Russo and his men are such gossip mongers. They never shut up about their organization and plans towards your wife and her dad! Get them a little drunk and they'll talk your ear off."

Vinnie's hands clenched and he turned towards the door. "Well, I'll be off then-"

"Wait!" she tugged at his black t-shirt and quickly backtracked as he turned back around.

Coyly she twirled her fingers in her hair and said, "Well...ah..You know..I was wondering if you could-would give me a reward? I worked real hard you know! Ahh. Ahem." She dug her toe on the ground as she looked at him hopefully.

"A reward," he asked. Her head bobbed up and down.

 _This guy...there's no helping it I guess._

He walked towards her without sound and she backed up until she felt the couch hit her knees and his body was aligned with hers.

She blushed again as he touched her chin and brought his face down to hers.

Finally his lips touched hers and she almost melted as he thrust his tongue inside forcefully. She panted and gasped for air as he attacked the inside of her mouth. She felt like she was melting.

Finally he pulled back, their tongues the last to part. A thin strand of saliva connected the two until he backed up.

"Wow."

They both turned to see another dancer at the door. He was beet red and looked both embarrassed and aroused.

"Xander, leave us for a minute will you?" The dancer nodded and left quickly, shutting the door behind him.

 _Ah. Damn. And another rumor is born._

Vincent turned back to Star. "Satisfied?"

She looked like the cat who'd eaten the canary as she gazed at him.

"Completely, Vincent. I don't understand why you don't reward us, your good little informants, like this anymore." She pouted.

"You're so cold now that your married. You're different."

He reached his hand towards her head and she flinched. He placed it on her head and ruffled her hair.

"Sorry. But things have changed." Her heart almost stopped as she took in his gentle smile.

 _Changed indeed._

He turned to the door and left then. Outside he heard her yell, "Anytime, anywhere Vinnie! You know I'm always ready and available for you!"

He chuckled and left the club.

* * *

On his way over he made a couple calls to acquaintances. That taken care of, he drove home to his little white and yellow house.

He parked in the driveway and made his way inside. He took off his shirt and jeans and entered the bedroom. In the center of the bed lay Lucy. She looked so small curled into a ball, under the sheets.

He walked to her and gazed at her sleeping face, soaking in every curve and plane. He brushed her silky blonde hair away from her face and paused.

The remnants of tears were left at the corners of her eyes which were puffy and pink.

He leaned down and kissed the tears away. Kissed her nose, forehead,cheeks, mouth.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

 _I'm sorry_.

Her blue eyes fluttered open and she drowsily called his name before falling asleep again.

"I'm here Lucy, shh. I'm here."

He got into bed and underneath the covers. He pulled her back to his chest and fell asleep after a while of listening to her rhythmic breathing.

* * *

Back at the office the next day his phone rang, informing him of Valentino Russo's incarceration. He sighed.

 _Another one bites the dust_.

He smiled evilly.

 _Now Russo, what are you willing to do for a bond eh?_

There was a racket in the front office so he stuck his head out to see what was going on.

 _Of course_.

"Stephanie," he shouted, " why are you all covered in...nacho cheese?"

She looked at him and turned pink.

"Ahh..well you see...the skip. The skip was trying to leave the 7/11 so I-"

"I don't want to hear it," he interrupted, " All I'm hearing is that I shouldn't have hired you. You're a damn waist of money! What do you do all day, daydream?"

"Hah! Talk about the pot calling the kettle black! I heard from a very private source that you were tonguing, or worse, a certain exotic dancer who's rumored to have man bits!" exclaimed Connie.

 _Why did I hire you again?_

Stephanies eyebrows raised as she looked him over and Lula's eyes bulged.

"No shit! You really are one of them sexual deviants! You're so nast-"

He shut the door to his office as they continued to murmur outside. He shook his head.

 _I think I'm starting to feel a migrain coming on._

The phone on his desk rang and he picked it up. It was Lucille.

She was chewing him out about his late night appearance and was now, apparently, revenge shopping.

He leaned back on his office chair and listened to her talk about new home furnishings, listened to her voice.

"Mmm." he grunted.

He sighed as he listened to the lilt and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _Ah. I think I'm starting to feel better now._

"Yes. I love you too, Lucy. I'll see you tonight." he said finally and hung up. He looked at the paperwork in front of him.

 _"You're different."_

He laughed to himself.

 _I should hope so._

He smiled and picked up the paperwork.

 _Time to get to work._


	2. Kloughn Part 1- Puppies and Lightning

_Yeah. This guy is definitely strange,_ Vinnie thought as he looked at Kloughn.

The husband of his cousin Valerie, Albert Kloughn was a peculiar man. Never mind the fact that he was trying to touch the crotch of a porn star at the moment.

 _Though it is a little freaky to see the guy so entranced by pubic hair. Even if it's in the shape of a lightning bolt._

He was like an annoying puppy. Weren't a lot of people like that anymore, not at his age anyway. It was disturbing.

The fact that the man looked like a twelve year old, who was beginning to lose hair, didn't help.

"Hey, dough boy! Get away from her." Vinnie said impatiently.

That seemed to snap Kloughn out of it. He blinked rapidly, then, realizing what he was doing, flushed a deep, red shade before stumbling away.

He muttered a few apologies while Vinnie looked at Stephanie.

"Get this guy out of here will you?"

"Uh, yeah! Sorry... C'mon Kloughn! Let's go already! You promised you wouldn't be any more trouble. Help me," she said to Lula.

She harumphed but together they both dragged a stuttering Kloughn by his arms and led him away.

Vinnie shook his head and turned back to the porn star and her crew.

"Sorry Sheila. I didn't know you were all set up here. My cousin doesn't plan things very well." He smiled apologetically.

The auburn haired Amazonian waved it away. "Don't worry about it Vin. It's a small setback. Nothing we can do." She looked him up and down and snickered.

"You look like you're about to battle an army," she said, referring to his black ensemble and bulletproof vest.

He looked down at himself and shook his head, laughing himself.

"What can I say? I was prepared for just about anything...but this."

"Anyway," he continued,"You must be cold just standing around like this. I'll let you get back to it. Send me a check later for the damages." He turned back to leave.

Sheila glomped onto his back and placed her chin on his shoulder, "We miss you, you know."

"I know. I know, shell."

She stared over his shoulder. "Dom is back in the city. Though I'm sure you already know." He grunted in response. She laughed and released him.

"I saw Star recently by the way. You gave that poor dancer, Xander or Xavier, quite a bother from what I hear. Be careful, if you give one of us an inch, the rest of us will push too."

He looked at her warily. "I'll keep it in mind." She let go and he walked forward but she grabbed his hand and stepped back.

"I'll see you. Tell me if you see Dom, k?"

And with that she left, back to her crew.

He looked down at his hand. A disposable phone had need placed there. He flipped it open and checked the contents. A couple documents he'd asked for were embedded as well as other information. There were two phone numbers.

 _Sheila_ read the first.

 _Dom_ was the second.

He looked back where shell had disappeared.

 _Thanks a lot._

He slipped the phone into his pocket and left.


	3. Kloughn Part 2- Peekaboo

"So what you're telling me is that you lost your baby, my niece... Is that what you're telling me?!" Vincent yelled into his phone.

On the other end, Albert sobbed.

"I don't know what happened...one minute we were here at the park with her next to me in the carriage. The next, some guy bumps into me and knocks me to the ground. When I got up she was gone! I...I don't know what to doooo..."

Vincent pulled the phone away from his ear _. I want to be angry at him, but something about this situation rubs me the wrong way._

"Have you called the police?" he asked.

"Yes, I called them, but I don't know what's going on. It doesn't seem like they're doing anything! I'm still here searching for her!"

 _That doesn't sound good_. He sighed.

"You're in Princeton with your relatives aren't you?"

"Yes."

 _That's right. The girls were all gone to celebrate Valerie's baby shower in Atlantic City. Even Lucy'd gone. They were due back on Monday._

"Listen," he took his reading glasses off and pinched his nose, "Since I'm the only one available at the moment, I'll help you. Let me pack some things and I'll meet you there okay?"

He could almost hear the man's relief through the telephone.

"I would be so grateful Mr. Plum." He said quietly.

 _Woah. Hold on a second._

"Dont call me Mr. Plum okay? Just call me Vincent or Vinnie."

"Oh! Okay Mr.- I mean...Vinnie. You can call me Albert or Al if you'd like to." he said quickly.

"Ah. Okay."

 _Great. I hope the big oaf doesn't think we're friend's or anything._

In a somber voice Albert said, "Really. Thank you Vincent. And I'm sorry. I should've been more alert. If I wasn't a space cadet most of the time, this wouldn't have happened."

 _..._

"Like I said, don't worry. Lisa is my niece after all. I'm not so heartless I wouldn't help in finding her. Be there soon." He hung up.

 _Well, well, well Kloughn. It seems you're not such a joke in the end. I suppose I can do this without him being such a hindrance._

He closed the book in his lap and placed it on the coffee table. He got up from the leather couch he'd been reclining on and went to work packing things up and making more calls.


	4. Kloughn Part 3- Underground

Albert put the phone away and looked at the empty stroller. His heart stopped beating once again.

 _She's safe. She has to be, Al. Besides, with the police officers and Vinnie helping you, there's no way you won't find her. Right?_

He left the park and headed back to the motel he was staying at. He tried reaching Stephanie and Valerie again but they weren't picking up. Probably busy.

 _If only someone like Ranger or Morelli...no there's no way_.

Morelli was busy with his job in Trenton. And Ranger...he didn't know the guy well enough, besides, he didn't think he liked him very much.

 _Besides, Vinnie seems like a swell guy! I dint know why people call him a weasel all the time...sure, he isn't the best dresser..._

He heard a loud knock on the door and jumped. He quickly put his thoughts away and went to answer. He was nervous so He quickly looked through the peephole.

The man at the door had slim Mediterranean features, with dark, brown hair. He was dressed in a white shirt and black pants.

 _Who the heck is this?_

He thought the man might be lost so he opened the door to send him the right way.

"About damn time. Were you going to make me wait at the door all night," the man asked.

Kloughn opened his mouth to tell him He was at the wrong door but the words died in his mouth and he felt dizzy.

 _I must be in an episode of the Twilight Zone._

"Vi... Vinnie? Is that you?" he asked tentatively.

The man looked back at him like he was insane.

"Who else would I be? The tooth fairy?"

Vinnie entered the room and looked around while Albert shut the door.

"You look..eh..different than usual Vincent." _Dare he say...handsome?_

Vinnie looked down at himself.

"I was having a day off, didn't think I'd need my usual attire out here anyway. No one we know is out here right now." Then, he looked at Kloughn sharply.

"You will tell no one of this. Understand?"

Kloughn blinked rapidly and nodded dumbly.

"Sure, sure, Mr.- Vinnie. I won't tell a soul that you didn't wear your suit and stuff."

He would ask why it was so important, but he could see the drastic change that had resulted from him removing all the finery, fake tan, and hair oil.

 _Though I wonder what's up with that. Better leave it alone though._

"So what do you think we should do? Like I said earlier, over the phone, the police are on it but I don't know. The situation is strange. I'm dying inside not knowing where my baby is." The corners of his eyes tightened and he looked high strung. His fluffy, blond hair was disheveled.

Vinnie looked him over. "Lucky for you I know a few people here. I got in touch and it seems at least one of them has some information he's willing to...part with."

Alberts eyes widened.

"Really?! Someone knows something and is going to help us," he put his hand over his chest and doubled over with relief, "That's great. That's really great." He stood up and straightened his back. His wide brown eyes seemed to harden.

"Take me to him."

Vinnie raised his eyebrows but didn't comment on the sudden backbone Kloughn seemed to have grown. Instead he said, "Well get changed. A suit isn't going to cut it where we're going." He turned away to open th contents in his briefcase.

"What do you mean? Where are we headed?" asked Al.

Vinnie turned around, a leather jacket in hand. He put it on over his shirt and turned back around. He ran his hand through his hair to push it back.

"We're going underground."


	5. Kloughn Part 4- Somber

_Look alive Kloughn. And DONT. TOUCH. ANYONE when we get there._

That's what Vinnie had told Kloughn as they got in the car. He kept shifting in his seat. The tight black shirt felt odd...not to mention the leather jeans and timberland boots. He pulled at the trousers.

"Stop it," said Vincent.

Albert huffed out a breath but put his hands on his knees.

"Sorry. I'll try to sit still. It just feels strange...I bet I look strange too." he added a bit self consciously.

Vinnie flashed him a quick glance before looking back at the road. He made a turn before speaking, "Don't worry about it. You look fine. Your fat to muscle ratio is a lot different to what I'd originally thought. And you have biceps too. Who would've thought with all those frumpy suits you wear."

Kloughn was too pleased, and surprised, to mind him insulting his usual attire.

"Re-really?" he asked, astonished.

Vinnie clicked his tongue. "Yeah. Do you work out?" At Kloughns head shake he tried again. "Do you do anything...labor intensive maybe? Lift a lot of things? Run?"

"Well...," Al said slowly, "I do help the laundromat next door to the office a lot. I work as the repairman a lot of the time so I find myself moving the machines and using tools a lot of the time. Especially now that they're renovating."

 _Bingo_.

"We can use that to our advantage today. Just play up the part of a brainless meathead. All you have to do is shut your trap and look menacing. Got that?"

 _Though I don't think he'll find the task of playing brainless all that difficult._

"Got it."

 _I certainly hope so_.

* * *

Kloughn knew that Vincent didn't think much about him following orders. It didn't bother him. After all, in any other situation he'd be playing Chatty Cathy, 100 questions edition. He'd probably somehow manage to mess things up with the man they were going to meet too.

 _Lord knows I've done it to Stephanie on more than one occasion,_ he thought guilty.

But it felt different this time. He had something at stake this time. His baby girl. Her knew he needed to man up if he ever hoped to see her again. For all he knew, a complete lunatic had taken her. He needed all the help he could get.

There was also the fact that Vincent gave of a very different vibe than Stephanie ever did. She was more free spirited. And he was, surprisingly, a lot more somber than Al had first though.

 _There's a lot more to this guy than meets the eye isn't there?_

His thoughts were cut off as they parked in a small lot.

Vinnie shut off the car and turned to him. The top half of his face was completely obscure. Night had fallen quickly.

The man beside his bared his teeth ravishingly in his direction in what was probably a smile and said,

"Time to put on our game faces Kloughn. Welcome to Club Diable." The neon red lights coming from the lone building flashed and gave the man a fiendish look.

The same lights flashed onto him. The shadows shaping the planes of his face, making them sharper. He gave his partner a tight smile back, his eyes completely black in the darkness.

"Let's go."


	6. Kloughn Part 5- Dom

The music in the building was deafening. It seemed to come from everywhere at once, like the inside of a heart, pumping heavily. The uv lights and strobes made it difficult to see anything other than flashes of grinding and swaying from all the people dancing.

Al knew he would get lost easily if he wasn't following directly behind Vinnie. He made sure not to look around too much. He'd already seen a couple things he probably shouldn't have. He shivered.

 _What is this place?_

After what seemed like forever they turned to a section that was a lot quieter and separate from the rest of the club. The music seemed muffled.

Vinnie turned to a large man guarding a heavy, wooden door.

"I'm here to see your boss," he stated in a bored tone.

He giant looked down at the smaller man. He looked like a foreign heavyweight wrestler, all pale skin, pale blue eyes, and two percent body fat.

Al remembered his part and schooled his features into something more threatening but the behemoth didn't spare him a glance.

Instead he smiled. "Boss has been awaiting you, Mr. Plum and company."

He waved them into the doorway and they walked in. They followed a hallway with different doorways.

Vinnie turned to the third one on the right and walked in, Kloughn on his heels.

* * *

They entered a huge office that was decorated as if it was an old school brothel. Red, gold, and velvet was everywhere. Still, it managed to pass into tasteful rather than tacky. Behind a large cherry wood desk a person was seated.

Vinnie's face froze for a fraction of a second but he quickly put on a neutral one.

 _Dom_.

"Vincent. How good of you to come. And right on time too." The figure got up and around the desk towards them, moving like a panther.

Albert swallowed. The person coming towards them was beautiful. If you could call a man beautiful anyway.

 _There's no question with this person, however._

With skin the color of Café Americano, rich and strong. His bone structure was feline, with a narrow jaw and an androgynous body shape. But what really drew attention were his eyes. They were a strange shade of blue, they were almost...almost...

 _Lavender_ , he thought to himself.

The angel descended upon them and turned to Vinnie.

"Dominique. I didn't know you-"

 _SLAM!_

Startled, Albert jumped a little. His eyes widened.

 _Did he...did he just SLAP Vincent?_

He knew his eyes weren't just playing tricks. Vinnie's face was turned completely sideways, but didn't look surprised, or even in pain. If anything, it looked more blank than ever.

The stranger panted a little before going completely still himself. Vinnie worked his jaw slowly and turned his face forward again.

 _Wait_ , Kloughn thought, _Dominique? Isn't that a girls name?_

"Months. I waited months upon months for you to contact me. To call me. I couldn't believe it when I heard from Robert that you'd contacted him about your problem. That you wanted to meet him in my domain without my knowledge. I told him to take the day off so I could see for myself. And here you are." Dom's eyes flashed with deep seated anger.

 _Ah, man,_ thought Vinnie.

"Are you going to keep bitching or are you going to help me find my niece? I was promised information, but I can leave now if you'd like." There was a steel undercurrent to his words.

Dom wavered, then said, "Of course I have the information. I don't break my promises," her face twisted into an unidentifiable expression when she said, "I'm not like you, after all." She walked back to the desk, sat down, and gestured for them to do the same.

"Do not bring up the past again. We are here for business," said Vinnie nonchalantly. There was nothing threatening about it.

 _So why do I feel chills all of a sudden,_ wondered Albert. He knew he wasn't alone when he saw Dominique respond to his words.

She brought out a slim stack of papers and handed them to Vinnie. As he glanced through them she opened up her laptop and pressed a few keys before turning it to face them.

She clicked the key and image after image appeared.

 _Lisa!_ Kloughn started to move but a heavy hand pushed him back down. He sat back down. Vinnie looked back at the images.

"Impressive. But, I'm not surprised. You're a master criminal. What does surprise me is how deep you decided to go," he gestured to the file.

Don just shrugged. "Perhaps it is just a little gift from a longtime...friend."

Vinnie paused but tilted his head forward an inch to accept her words. He turned back to the screen.

"So these are photographs of what happened at the park earlier I take it."

There were a couple pictures of Kloughn with Lisa. Them having a fun day at the park.

The next shots however, he focused on with laser precision. A man in a ballcap collided with Albert in a frame by frame recreation.

 _He's good_ , thought Vincent. _He managed to nab Lisa immediately after knocking Kloughn down._

A dry laugh escaped from him.

 _You're dead, mate._

Finally there was the last image. A close up of the man's face and a crying baby.

Looking at the child, he felt his blood pressure skyrocket.

 _SLAM!_ The table swayed and shook.

Both Vinnie and Dom looked at Albert.

The man looked a beast about to explode. A vein visibly pumped in his forehead and he was completely red. His eyes were full of fury and vengefullness.

 _He's finally snapped_.

Al dragged his gaze away from the screen and turned to his partner. He looked rabid but his voice was calmly deceptive. His voice a cool pond, he said, "I'll kill him when we find him. Don't try to stop me."

Vinnie smiled.

"We're on the same page then, it seems. Why don't you head back to the car. I think it's better to leave you to your thoughts for a minute. I'll be right after you."

Kloughn slammed his hand down flat on the desk next to Vincent.

"NOW Plum."

Vinnie sighed.

Then suddenly grabbed the back of kloughn's head and slammed it onto the desk. The other man faltered.

"Leave. Cool off your head. I'll be there in a minute."

It seemed to calm down the father.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just," tears gathered in his eyes, "I need to find my baby girl. She's the world to me. I need to find my baby girl..."

Vinnie felt a little uncomfortable, especially with Dominique watching both men like a predator, but he got up and patted the man's back.

"I know, Albert. I want her back too, but I really need a minute. I promise you she'll be safe and sound. And then you'll have her back in your arms again. We will find my niece." Al seemed to calm down with his words. He left the room but before he left, said, "I'll be waiting in the car. Don't be long Vincent." The door clicked behind him.

* * *

"Seems like a good father. Does he work for you? Perhaps you could loan him out to me sometime,"said Dom.

He looked at her with a cynical narrowing of the eyes and replied, "Actually, he's just a relative. And you wouldn't want a puppy in your crew of wildcats anyway."

She smiled back at him, "True."

Then, more seriously she said, "I assume you stayed to question me about what's in the rest of the information I've given you." She gestured at the file on his lap.

He nodded.

"A couple things stood out when I flipped through some written documents."

Her smile got wider, less friendly looking.

"A name perhaps? A location?"

 _You know exactly what I'm referring to, don't you? I bet you even know what the name of my Aunt Tootsies first pet was. But I'll play your game._

"You sure everything in this file is correct?" She looked vaguely insulted he'd asked.

"Of course. Nothing but the best for you."

She paused, as if in thought, "Though, of course, now you owe me quite a bit...don't you."

He grunted and she laughed. It sounded like tinkering bells and chimes that the angels themselves had crafted with care. He was sorry shed become the way she had. And his part in it.

He got up to leave and her face fell a bit. But before that he leaned forward, over the desk, coming impossibly close.

Color rose high on her cheeks and her eyes fluttered.

Warmth spread on her as Vincent kissed her forehead gently. Tenderly. Like someone who loved her. If not like a father, or brother. The warmth was gone too quickly.

She opened her eyes to see his back before the door closed.

To see the man she hated.

And loved.

"Looks like I'm still the fool."


	7. Kloughn Part 6- I Want my Baby Back RIBS

Back upstairs, Vinnie exited Club Diable and made his way to the lot. He found Albert waiting for him next to the car. In all black, with his pale skin and hair, he looked like a statue.

 _If statues could have bloody noses._

Vinnie, unlocked the car and they both got in. As Vincent put on the car in gear, Al turned to him and asked in a calm voice,

"You're not cheating on your wife are you?"

Deciding the question was too serious he gave a small laugh and added,

"I would hate to see my new hero have those kind of vices. What a way to destroy my illusions if that's the case!" Another chuckle.

He knew it was none of his business, and that He might be crazy, assuming things. But it didn't seem either he or that Dominique woman knew that both of them gave a very strange feeling. It was intense. And personal.

 _And I never shut my trap and mind my own business, do I?_

Seconds ticked by...a minute...a couple minutes passed before Vinnie said anything.

He pulled out the file from inside his jacket and tossed it at him.

"Lets get something straight. We are not friends. And I owe you no answers. We are here to find Lisa, not dawdle over personal matters. Understand?"

Albert sat up, his voice a bit tight. "Yes. I understand."

He looked down at the file and flipped through the pages.

 _It looks a little thinner than I thought it would be._

"I hope whatever you stayed back there for was worth it." he told Vinnie.

Vinnie parked the car and turned to him.

"It was," he said in his trademark oily voice and turned to look at his partner. His black eyes looked like a snakes, ready to lash out. "It was very worth it."

He got out of the car. Al quickly did the same. He looked around, and saw that he was in a very normal area. A couple businesses and apartments. At night, however, they seemed to be full of secrets.

He walked to the back of the car where Vinnie had popped the trunk.

 _HOLY JESUS CHRIST!_

He couldn't even identify all of what was in there. Some weapons and ammunition, knives, rope, tape...the rest, he could only hazard a guess over.

 _Mabye they're, ahh, tools for the bedroom?_

"Some of these look like torture devices!" he exclaimed and laughed. It died in his throat when Vincent looked at him sharply and stared into his eyes.

Kloughns heart rate sped up.

Then Vinnie's eyes wrinkled and he said, laughingly, "Yeah, I guess they would look that way huh? They're just all sorts of tools and gadgets. I haven't had the time to sort them all out and put them away."

He picked up a silver pistol and a hunting knife. He put the ducktape away as well.

"Here," he said, and gave Albert a baseball bat and a small blade.

Al raised his eyebrows as he considered giving him a small hammer. Coming to a conclusion, he passed him the tool as well.

"Just in case."

 _Yeah. Sure,_ Kloughn thought. Then looked at the street signs.

"The address we were given isn't for another couple blocks, isn't it?"

Vinnie closed the truck and locked the car, walking onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah. But we want the element of surprise. This guy isn't a complete amateur after all. So we'll walk to the location and jump him."

 _Makes sense._

They started to walk.

* * *

Finally, they made it to the address they were given. They both took in the small motel.

 _Motel De La Luna_ was what the neon blue and pink signs said.

They looked at each other and entered.

"Good luck," said Vinnie before going into the check-in building.

He didn't know how he would do it, but Vnnie had told Al that he would create a distraction while Kloughn left and found his daughter.

 _Andrew Milton._ That was the name of the small time thief. He wasn't sure why he'd done it, but Vinnie hypothesized that it was for ransom.

He kept to the shadows and tight spaces like Vinnie'd taught him. Finally he made it to room 202. He crouched down, underneath the window and heard something that made his blood race and his jaw twitch.

 _Lisa!_

He heard his baby inside crying hysterically. She was probably frightened, being in an unfamiliar place with a stranger. He heard her calling out to him, Valerie, and her grandma.

In a mindless rage he knocked the door down and ran into the bedroom.

A startled man looked up and at the dresser, where a gun layed. But he was too late. Kloughn swung the bat into his midsection and sent him to the ground with an explotion of sound and a couple cracks. Probably cracked a few ribs.

The man panted and grabbed his middle, wincing. He held up his hands and spoke rapidly as Al prepared another swing.

"Wait! Wait! I'm sorry okay? I didn't, ah, I wasn't-" Kloughn knocked him out with the hammer and panted heavily, the adrenaline making him shiver and shake.

He dragged the man up, onto a chair and went to work with the duct tape and rope.

Afterwards, he turned to to now cooing child. She stared at him and raised her hands up to him from her position on the bed. He scooped her up into his arms and bounced her in his arms, his relief immediate.

"I'm sorry baby," He kissed the top of her soft head, "I'm sorry. I'll never loose you again. Never. Never." He pressed his face onto her and took a minute, soaking it in.

She giggled and he pulled away, smiling.

"Let's get out of here."

 _And go home_.

* * *

Back downstairs, he left, walking back to the car. Vinnie waited for them outside at the corner of the motel. He leaned against the wall but pushed himself off when they got to him. He looked at the baby and touched her hands, which were balled into tight little fists as she gurggled.

"Hmngh." he grunted and a smile twitched onto his face before turning to Al and nodding.

They both continued walking.

"I assume you dealt with him properly?"

"Yes," He paused. "You told me that somehow he had connections to the police, so he was able to dodge them for the time he needed." He continued as Vinnie inclined his head. "I...ah...took my own measures to make sure he pays for his crimes." He turned to Vinnie and looked a little guilty as he laughed.

Vinnie raised his eyebrow.

 _Do I even want to know?_

"What did you do?"

Albert looked away and back quickly, a gleam in his eye as he said, "I planted some drugs on him."

They stopped at a stuttering halt. Vinnie was choking on his own spit and Kloughn patted him on the back.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Still hunched over, Vincent glared up at him. "Do I even want to know the details to this sordid little mess?" he straightened up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How...where did you get drugs? Are you sure that's what they were?"

Kloughn smiled and nodded. They finally reached the car and got in, he put Lisa in the baby seat and strapped her in before elaborating.

"I'm pretty sure they were. When we first entered the club someone gave me a little pill and told me to take it, so I did. And afterwards I felt very angry and nervous. It was really weird."

 _And that's why he acted that way at the office_. Vinnie was starting to feel a migraine develop as the other man continued.

"And a couple other people gave me more pills and powders in bags. They were a sorts of colors, like Skittles!"

 _Yeah, there it is. Hello migraine._

"When I left before you, I was accosted by a lot of scary looking people who gave me more powders and plants. They were smelly but I couldn't say no.I think they thought it was cool that my nose was bleeding. I realized what it was they'd given me as I waited for you by the car."

He smiled as he finished, "And so I dumped it all around him in the room. I crashed the door open so it won't be long before someone finds him. He'll be arrested, with or without connections." He turned his smile towards Vinnie, looking for all the world like a kid who'd gotten away with something.

 _Looks like there's a wolf behind that puppy dog exterior after all._

He stopped looking so closely because he'd caught a hint of something more cruel and dark underneath the grin.

 _What have I created_ , Vincent asked himself. But smiled as he drove.

"Good work."

 _And now it's my turn._ He grew excited at the thought. He hadn't had any action, choosing to give the kidnapper to Kloughn for himself.

 _I'm coming for you. And there's no escape_.

No. There would be no escaping from him tonight.


	8. Kloughn Part 7- Sing Me to Sleep (End)

Vinnie parked outside the motel Kloughn was staying at. He helped him get the sleeping child out of the seat and both got out of the car.

"I can't thank you enough Vincent." He said quietly, "If there's ever a time where I can help, let me know. I'll do anything." He looked at his daughters face and back at him. He looked at the bail bond agent in his eyes and said,

"You may not see me as a friend, but I do. I don't have many friends, none if you don't count Stephanie, Lula, and Valerie anyway." His eyes softened. "What you did was more than anyone else has done for me. And call me pathetic, but it means something to me. I can see you trying hard to be this nasty, shell of a man. But I know you have a heart. I don't know why you hide it. But I won't try to pry again. Just-"

He scratched his head, frustrated, "Thank you. And I hope one day you can see me as a friend too." Before he lost his nerve he gave Vinnie a quick embrace and quickly backed away.

"Goodnight." He turned and left.

 _Well_.

Vinnie wasn't sure what to make of what had just happened. He shook his head and got back in his car. _He wants to be friends with someone like me?_

He stopped at the stoplight to enter the freeway.

 _Oh, man. He really is willfully naive._

The light turned and he pressed on the gas.

He chuckled, "You really are too much like him. Both of you have your eyes full of stars and your heads full of hope."

 _But this time I can help. I won't let someone else down._

 _That much I can swear._

* * *

In a high rise hotel in Princeton a man paced back and forth while he talked on the phone. He looked out at the massive view of the city lights from the window.

"Yes, yes, I'll be sure to handle the case well tomorrow at court. Yes. Yes, I'll head back to California immediately afterwards. Okay. Goodbye."

 _Pieces of shit. I don't know how in not in a higher position at the firm with all the work they dump on me._

 _Well_ , he chuckled nastily _, at least it got me here in Princeton. What a turn of luck._

"I just need to wait for Andrew to call me tomorrow and bring me the child. Then I'll get the bitch back."

His phone rang and he picked up. "Hello?"

"I don't think your little plan will follow through this time buddy," said a quiet voice at the other end. He shivered.

"What do you mean? Who is this? Andrew? Is that you? What kind of game are You playing, we had a deal!"

"Andrew is a little indesposed at the moment. He's been taken under police custody for being a naughty boy. Tsk tsk. Drugs? What poor taste. Looks like your bribes towards the law enforcement were for nothing in the end eh?"

He shook with anger.

"Who. Is. This."

Vinnie chuckled. "A friend of the family you shouldn't have messed with." The line went dead.

 _Son of a bitch._

"I have to get out of here now." He quickly went into the luxury bedroom and started packing everything up as fast as he could.

Vinnie watched from the doorway.

He got closer and pulled out a vial from his pocket. He filled up a needle with it and walked towards the other man.

The man heard a noise and turned around. The needle went into his neck and Vincent pressed the syringe down.

The last thing the man saw was a long, slim figure with blonde hair, shades, and a mask covering the lower half of his face bend towards him.

 _Goodnight. See you soon._

The man opened his eyes slowly. He was extremely drowsy, but otherwise alert. He tried to get up and suddenly realized that he was strapped to the bed with chains. A piece of cloth tied around and stuffed into his mouth.

"Umph. Mmmngh!" He looked up and his blood went cold. There was a tray next to the bed with gleaming silver tools. He didn't recognize any of them. On another tray were things that looked like medical equipment, a few blades, and a pistol.

 _What the fuck?!_

Vinnie walked back into the room, a couple of towels in his arms. He saw the man was awake and placed them on the foot of the bed. He lowered the face mask and approached with a cold smile.

"Looks like you're awake Steve. That's good. I was running out of patience."

Steve failed around, trying to escape, to scream, but it was useless.

"Oh, no. You can't leave. Not until I convince you to not pull anything like this again." He took a wicked looking scalpel from a tray and approached. Tears sprang in the man's eyes as the blade neared his face. He wet himself.

 _Oh, gross._

Vinnie quickly used the scalpel and cut through the thick material covering his mouth. Steve gasped and took a shuddering breath that sounded like a sob.

"That's disgusting Steve. I thought you had more balls than this," Vincent said in a reproachful voice.

"Please, please, I'll do anything you want. I'll pay you whatever you want. I'll-"

Vinnie shook his head aggressively.

"Did you not hear me earlier? There's nothing that will sway me. I'm going to make you understand a few things, that's all. So bear with me now"

He took another tool from the other tray and placed Steve's pinky in it.

"No! Nonononono! Please? I won't do it again. I'll leave that bitch Valerie and her family alone. Just- Please! I only wanted to scare her a little! I wasn't going to hurt the damn kid! I just wanted some payback for what she did to me. After she found out about me cheating, she blackballed me and my superiors demoted me! I don't even get as many clients as before! You have to understand...I really wasn't going to do anything!"

Vincent paused.

"I bet you fucked her, right," Steve asked, "I know she can be an okay lay somtimes, but is this really worth it? In the end, you'll be paying for this."

Vinnie pressed down on the device and a loud crack sounded; immediately after that Steve let out a high pitched scream.

 _Squealing like a pig already. Sigh._

"Didn't think you'd be this boring. Honeslty. But don't worry, I'll be sure to entertain myself."

Steve sobbed as Vincent moved on to another finger.

 _Looks like it's going to be another long night._

 _CRACK_.

* * *

Vinnie packed away his tools and cleaned up after he was done. He got into the elevator at the same time as another person. The doors closed.

"You're pretty cruel. I thought you'd only be using scare tactics," said Dominique.

Vinnie looked at her from the side of his eye. He took of the wig, shades, and mask and put them in the black canvas bag.

"He rubbed me the wrong way."

She laughed. "Brilliant."

"I should've know that you'd be watching. I was wondering who the bugs belonged to."

She gave him a fake pout, "Its not always so entertaining being a criminal mastermind," she said sarcastically.

"I suppose." he answered. She gave another laugh. The doors opened and they walked out, into the night.

She leaned against the car as he got in and started the engine.

"When will I be seeing you again?" she asked.

"Don't know. Won't be headed back in this area for a while. I imagine that you'll be traveling the world again soon?"

 _And be checking in on all your dealings and businesses_.

"Hmm." Coming from Dom, it meant yes.

"I'll pay you back one way or another," he said.

She frowned a little and looked into the car. "I changed my mind. This really is on me for old tines sake. Have a good trip." She patted the hood of the car and walked in the opposite direction, towards the alley.

"What? Wait! I really will pay you back for this! Dom! Hey, get back here twerp! Dom!"

She continued walking, her back towards him. But raised her hand and gave him a little wave.

"Such a kid." he muttered.

 _Thank you._

* * *

He pulled out of the curb and made his way home. He switched the radio station until he found the right one. He settled back onto the car seat and listened to the jazz encompassing the car, the city lights twinkling like stars as he left.

 _I'm pooped_.

* * *

 _Sunday_.

 _One more day until everyone comes back home_. He would finally get to work on Monday and see Lucy tomorrow night.

He stared at his drink in the dark, empty house.

The grandfather clock ticked loudly in the quiet, counting every second.

Vinnie sighed and took a long swallow of alcohol before He closed his eyes.

A loud knock interrupted the stillness.

He got up and opened the door.

 _Kloughn?_

Albert stood outside with a large bag and a baby in his arms. He wore an expression of guilt and embarrassment.

"Hey there! I, ah, was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by!"

Vinnie piclnched his nose and asked, "Al. Why are you at my house? Aren't you with relatives in Princeton until tomorrow?"

"Oh! Umm, well the thing is," he looked down at the ground and looked back up at him with big brown eyes like a dog that'd been kicked.

 _Oh brother._

"Valerie finally picked up the phone and she listened to the messages I left her. She called me and I told her that I lost Lisa but that I found her."

Vincent closed his eyes. Kloughn continued,

"Oh, but She didn't ask for details or anything. I didn't mention you! She was too angry to do anything but yell."

Vinnie sighed. "So what are you doing here?"

Al brightened, "Well, you see, she threatened to do all kinds of things to me for when she comes back tomorrow night. So I figured this would be the last place anybody looked!"

 _He has a point. No one in their right minds would consider that he was with him._

Begrudgingly he gestured for them to come in. Albert beamed and Lisa giggled maniacally.

"Go put the things down in the guest room and set up the things for baby then." he saw how relieved Albert was and added, "But both of you will have to go when my wife comes back tomorrow."

Albert looked crestfallen, like a puppy who'd been reprimanded.

He laughed, but stopped when the child was shoved into his arms. "Wai-hey!" he stuttered. Kloughn took the things up the stairs and called down, "Hold her while I put everything away!"

Grumbling he walked back to the living room and flipped on the lights. Lisa stared at him with big, brown eyes as if fascinated by the creature before her.

Unnerved, Vinnie flipped on the television to a children's animation. It seemed to distract her. She gurggled along happily to music.

She turned back to him and said, "U'cle Winny!" she pointed at screen, as if the dancing starfish(?) held an important message.

 _U'cle Winny?_

"How dare you mangle my name in such a manner. How impudent! After all I went through for you," He tickled her and the sound filled the house, making it seem lighter. Happier.

Kloughn came into the living room, a beer in his hand. "Looks like she likes you." he said. His cheeks were rosy.

 _A low alcohol tolerance. Doesn't surprise me._

Albert talked his ear off while Vincent rocked Lisa on his knee. The bugger was entranced with whatever that show was.

Almost immediately Kloughn knocked out. His bottle wasn't even half empty.

His snoring was like a motor.

"Vroom Vroom." said Lisa.

Vinnie patted her head of wispy blond curls. "Yes. That's correct. That's the sound a car makes. Very smart of you."

She looked up at him and gave him a big hug.

 _Ah_.

Identical snores now echoed in his house (though one was a lot quieter). Laughter and singing from the television sounded off as well.

So noisy.

He blinked drowsily and closed his eyes.

 _I can't wait to kick them out tomorrow_.

He fell asleep next to Albert, his niece clutching his shirt tightly.

 _Though, I suppose, this isn't too bad._

 _Not bad at all..._

And for once, in a long time he dreamt.

Not a single nightmare.

The three smiled in their sleep. Not a care in the world.

Until the next day when they'd get the yelling of a lifetime.

But for now...

They slept.


End file.
